


Never Have I Ever Been Drunk Before

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Asexuality, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The question isn't how she got him drunk, it's how she got him to play Never Have I Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever Been Drunk Before

“Never have I ever had critical radiation poisoning.” Cass says, swishing her whiskey.

Archer takes his shot. “ _Several_ times.” He looks over at her, picking something from between his teeth with his tongue. “Never have I ever contracted a sexually transmitted disease.”

Cass forces a laugh, lets it dwindle under his quirked brow, and takes the shot. “Once.”

He refills both their glasses, cocky. “I knew it.”

“Yeah, yeah. Hey, never have I ever had power armor training.”

Archer rolls his eyes, and drinks. “Cheap shot. _Fine_ , be that way. Never have I ever enjoyed sex.”

Cass throws it back almost reflexively, then shakes her head to clear it. “Cheapest of cheap shots, but wow! Really? How awful are you?”

Courier Two avoids eye contact by refilling their glasses- the neat freak even spills a little. “I’ve been told I’m “on the better end of mediocre.” The partners have been...” he takes a long breath and shrugs, “satisfactory, I suppose. I simply don’t enjoy sex.”

She puts her elbows on her knees and leans over, dumbfounded. “...Really?”

He waves, half-defensively, half-dismissively, entirely out-of-character. “There are people like that. Not- not celibate, mind you...”

“Well never have I ever heard that one before.” she jokes. He drinks.

“Asexual. I do not experience sexual attraction. I do not enjoy sex. Some do, not me.” He turns to her, and his eyes are pleading. Unsure. “I’m not the only one.”

Cass just smirks. “You’re drunk.”

He scrunches his face as he shakes his head. “No, I-I’m not drunk, I don’t get drunk, I don’t drink. You’re drunk; you’re the drinker.” His voice is dragging from husky to outright mumbling.

“Yeah, so I’ve got a tolerance. You don’t, and you’re drunk.” Rose of Sharon Cassidy pokes him in the chest. He looks offended. It’s kind of adorable.

“Then, then...” he fumbles, nudging the shot back to her, “you need t’ be drunker.”

“Give me a Never Have I Ever!”

“No, it’s your turn!”

“No, it’s not!” She shoves him a little. He doesn’t look offended this time. Smiles, even. Almost bashfully.

“Is it?” He looks off into the distance, the lights of Vegas on the horizon. “ _Fuck_ , I think I’m drunk.”


End file.
